love_shackfandomcom-20200213-history
River
"No single form can contain all I am meant to be, limiting myself to only one shall bring discord to the core of what I am. I do not have a heart but I wish to learn of it's desires, and to love the moments I may spend with you." River, in olden times known as Charon, is the god of passing. He who sails the Styx, the river between the realms of life and death, the stream that connects all universes and planes. Some may expect gods to be crazy powerfull creatures, but River isn't particularly weak or strong; those words are made for the living, and a god is not truly alive. They simple exist, as absolute as the fabric of the universe itself, they cannot be killed but they shall not kill. Performing their duty, the reason behind their existence is their honor and their cause, but as the master of the styx which knows not the limits of time, River yet has plenty to spare and to spend on discovering what it would be like to be Alive. Appearance River has no true form. They are a shape shifter who came into the world as nothing but a conciousness. It is said that their true heart is one of the stars that decorate our night sky, but those who know of the true range of River's abilities and where the styx may lead, asume that this is only a myth, as it doesn't make much sense for a being who can travel between universes to leave it's heart in just one. There are a few ways however to recognize River, no matter the form they take. Whenever they have eyes, they'll present themselves with one pink, and one purple eye. They considder this their identity. When they're mimicking somebody else though, they'll do so properly. Another typical feature they tend to present with is a dark cape with a large, draping hood. Depending on the situation they may differ beteen all kinds of capes, but if they feel no need to try to fit in it'll cover their entire body, right to the ground. Finaly, if River intends to present purely as themselves they'll tend to form a body in a human shape, but made out of pure black material that does not reflect light nor cast a shadow. Usually their facicial and gender related features cannot be discerned under their hood and cape. Then again, as their cloths are part of their body, perhaps there's nothing under there at all. On an extra note, River loves creeping you out with a wide, true to form cheshire smile, full of sharp, pointy teeth. Personality As an immortal deity who's older then most universes, it's hard to pin a single personality on River. However, they can be considered friendly, ill intent is virtually unheard of in them. They do have a sense of humor, and enjoy tricking mortals and watching them struggle to make sense of their existance. River enjoys interaction, but they are a lonely being by nature, and require aquintances to give them appropriate amounts of space. Powers Mastery of the Styx River is the deity that sails the styx, which means they can travel to and from absolutely everywhere. Dimensions, Planes, Universes, borders do not exist for River. Even life and death. However, even though River CAN transgress the border between life and death, it doesn't mean they will. Generally they respect the rules laid out in thecreation of the universe, and bring the living only to the planes of the living, and the dead only to the planes of the dead. However, they may ocasionally asist another divine being if they have good reason to transgres the rules of life and death. River has a vague continuous awareness of every corner of the multiverse. This is because of their connection to the styx, which in turn connects to every body of water. This awareness is not on the level of being all-knowing, but it does mean they can easily observe any place they want at any time. To activate this power, River needs only one of these bodies of water, no matter how small. Even a glass of water is enough. They summon their boot into this water, and simple enter it, possibly with a passenger. they then set sail into the mists of divide. When the boot sails out of these mists, it'll have arrived in a different world. Shape Shifting As a godly power, River's shape shifting is unlimited. They can shift into any form, biological or not, any size and any weight. Their shifts usually encompas their cloths, if it involves any. Should they shift into a building, it'll include the interior. Because River posseses no form of their own, they can also shift into 'nothing'. Their concious remains, but they do not need a body to exist. Though they could conceal themselves fully in this form, they'll usually still be recognizable as very thin black mist. This is dark matter. River's boot shapeshifts as well. It can change into any kind of water vihicle, from a tiny paper boot to a giantic cruise ship. In a way, River's boot is part of their body. Perhaps this is why River appears to get uncomfortable the further they are from their precious ship. River can of course use their shifting to form weapons as well, whenever needed. This is a rare occasion on it's own, but when River does feel the need, they tend toward Scythe's. As such they much resemble the image of death itself, and thus conflict is often prevented, as there are few who would fight the grim reaper. Memory stealing The stealing of memories is not something River does out of ill intend. In fact, they cannot do so at all except in one specific scenario: this is when a memorie is the price of a fare. When a passenger wishes to join River, and yourney to another world, another life... They must pay the price. And that price is the memories they made in this life. The reason River takes their memories is because it stabelizes the fabric of the universe, which could otherwise be torn by this kind of travel. However, it benefits them as well, as River takes these memories as their own, and through them they may learn what it is like to be alive. Relationships Ceyx Ceyx is river's son. River cares for him, but does not treat him much different from anyone else. Love is still adifficult concept for river to grasp, and rather then a loving parent, they've been more of a teacher to Ceyx. History River is defined mostly by their curiosity and wisdom. There's little they don't know, having seen the multiverse form and grow from the very beginning. However due to their nature, they're not able to experience the thing humans know as emotion in their natural form. Only through shifting into the biological forms that are able to feel these things can River experience what these feelings mean. This has caught their interest, and exploring the depts of what emotion can be, is their current goal. Theme Song: Cheshire Kitten by SJ Tucker